ShadowClan/Roleplay
Roleplay The wind loudly danced through the scrawny trees, as if upset as the possibility that their presence was ignored. Darkstar closed his eyes and turned his face towards the demanding breeze, basking in the fresh scents it bought to his home. It whispered to him, calling him further from camp. It had been nearly four moons since Tigerstar had succumbed to his old age and leaving the smoke and white tomcat to lead his home Clan. He turned his piercing green orbs towards the trees, the trampled pathway that led to the Thunderpath and beyond that ThunderClan. He could hear pawsteps nearing then the familiar scent of his calm sister greeted him. He flicked his ears to acknowledge that he knew she was there. "Coppernose," the tomcat turned to the smoke tortoiseshell. Much like their mother, she was pretty and seemed to get quite a few tomcats heads to turn in her direction. "Father told me you'd be here." She responded in her calm, level tone that held a soft, gentle voice that he knew almost anyone couldn't resist. His sister was a peace maker, not too big on violence. He could agree there but as leader it sometimes took violence to protect his Clan. "I needed to think." He said as he sat down and Coppernose doing the same next to him. The wind blew a gentle breeze that ruffled his fur and cooled his warm pelt down some. "It's been four moons already, I don't really feel like the leader." He told her. He wasn't sure how Tigerstar did it. 08:58, March 20, 2019 (UTC) Sweetwhisper shifted in her nest as she had heard someone leave their nest. The she-cat rose her head as she looked to see how it was. Of course it was Coppernose. The red-brown she-cat shifted as she rose to her paws before she stretched as she moved to leave the den. Sweetwhisper immediately looked to see where the smoke tortieseshell went before the young warrior decided she would just go hunting. The clan needed the pray and Sweetwhisper loved hunting on her own. - QueenOfThisShip Quailheart sat inside her den, lately she had been thinking of taking an apprentice. The dark tabby looked up, seeing Toadfang's kits bouncing about. They were nearing an apprentice's age. Perhaps she could talk to the queen and see what she thinks. The tabby medicine cat stood as she slipped from the den. Not too far off she saw Mothwing walked with Lizardpaw, returning from hunting most likely. The skinny apprentice had begun to age well and held great hunting skill. She slipped tpwards the nursery towards the weary smoke tortoiseshell queen. "Toadfang," the tabby said, dipping her bony head.My name is Lord Voldemort 01:50, September 1, 2019 (UTC) Sweetwhisper was out, sniffing the air before she smelled a squirrel. The she-cat immediately headed into the direction. She wondered who else waa out and hunting and she kind if hoped they would join her. She loved hunting alone, but she liked company. - QueenOfThisShip Category:Roleplay Page